Who Am I and Who Were You?
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Emerald Diamond the daughter of Yellow Diamond and White Diamond had a secret to keep from Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Greg and Rose. Now that she is gone her half human, half human daugther want's try to find out who she is and who was her mother?
1. Chapter 1

Rose Quartz loved a Human named Greg Universe he was into music and space. Long ago before Rose was on earth she was on Homeworld it was ruled by the most evil rulers ever Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and White Diamond. Yellow Diamond and White Diamond had a child named Green Diamond aka Emerald who everyone on homeworld hated. No one knew Green Diamond's real name.

Emerald betrayed Homeworld during the war without Jasper,Garnet, Pearl, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond and White Diamond knowing. The only one who knew was Rose, Green Diamond went by Emerald she didn't like being called Green Diamond.

" Hello Greg." Emerald said as Greg smiled and she smiled

" Hey." Greg slurrled Emerald realized he was drunk and she was about to leave

Greg caught her hand he pulled her close Emerald tried to get away he kissed her neck. Emerald blacked out after that she woke up next to a nude Greg she was nude to. She realized what happened and ran out the van without waking him up.

The next day

" Emerald am pregnant." Rose said smiling and Emerald smiled slightly

Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst were all happy for both Rose and Greg. Emerald never told Rose what happened she would take it to her grave. She begun to throw up the day Rose threw up and she realized she was pregnant to.

" Rose I have to tell you am pregnant to." Emerald said as Rose gasped and hugged her lightly

" That's great who's the father?" Rose asked as Emerald looked away and smiled

" Ummm he left me for someone else but it's ok am keeping the baby." Emerald smiled and Greg came

" Hey Emerald." Greg said as she left and Rose looked at him

The day before Steven was born Emerald went to Garnet and she looked at her.

" Garnet I need to talk to you." Emerald said as Garnet nodded and they went to her room

" You wanted to talk?" Garnet asked as Emerald nodded and she sighed

" Am naming the baby Emily Elizabeth I want you to be the godmother watch after her like you will do for Steven but I must ask you one request." Emerald said as Garnet looked at her and nodded

" Of course Emerald what is it?" Garnet asked as Emerald loomed away and nodded

" Don't tell the Emily about me." Emerald said as Garnet looked shocked and surprise

" But what if your daugther ask's about you Emerald." Garnet said as Emerald sighed and looked up at her

" Just tell her I died giving birth to her, Garnet am trusting you, Ruby and Sapphire remember I love you." Emerald said as Garnet nodded with tears and hugged her

Rose gave birth to Steven, Emerald helped with Steven she cleaned him off and Garnet gave him to Pearl. Then Emerald went into labor and now Emily was born. Garnet now was taking role of Leader, Guardian and Godmother. Pearl and Amethyst were ready to raise both Emily and Steven.


	2. Chapter 2

" Wake up sweetheart." Garnet said smiling and Emily woke up

" Garnet." Emily said smiling and Garnet looked at her

Steven was already up and dressed. Emily slowly got out of bed and she rubbed her eye.

" Good morning Stev-o and Good morning Emily." Amethyst smiled and they both smiled at her

Pearl came in from the temple and smiled at the two.

" Morning Amethyst and Pearl." Steven said smiling and Pearl patted his head then kissed it

" Morning Amethyst and Pearl." Emily said smiling and she kissed her head

Pearl begun making breakfast for the two and Amethyst grabbed a box of cookies.

" Garnet what was my mother like?" Emily asked as Garnet foze and Pearl smiled

" She was." Pearl begun and Garnet covered her mouth

" She died after giving birth to you." Garnet said as Pearl looked at her with an confused look and Amethyst looked at her to

" Ok." Emily said as she looked down and Pearl set the plate of pancakes for both kids

Steven left with Emily to the broadwalk and Pearl watched them leave.

" Why didn't you tell her about Emerald?" Pearl asked as Garnet sighed and looked at her

" I made a Promise to Emerald." Garnet said as Pearl and Amethyst looked at each other

" Ok but Emily is gonna want to know more about her Garnet what will you do then?" Amethyst asked as Garnet looked at her and removed her shades

" I'll lie." Garnet said clutching her fist and Pearl looked at her worried

Meanwhile

" The gems told me about my mom. " Steven said as he looked at her and she sighed

" I guess there trying to protect me but I want to know about her I've heard about Rose but I don't even know my mom's name. " Emily said as Steven looked sad and patted her back

" I wish I knew Emily but am pretty sure she had to be nice." Steven said smiling and she smiled to

" I hope so let's go home." Emily said smiling and he nodded

They arrived home they ate dinner and Pearl tucked in Steven she kiss his head. Garnet tucked in Emily and kissed her head.

" Night Garnet I love you." Emily said sleepy and Garent smiled

" I love you to." Garnet said smiling and then she went to Steven

" Night Pearl, Amethyst and Pearl." Steven and Emily said as Pearl smile along with Amethyst and Garnet

" Goodnight." Pearl, Amethyst and Garent said together and they went into the temple to there rooms


	3. Chapter 3

( Jumping ahead of the whole Jail break and finding Peridot)

Peridot was with Steven and Emily. Emily had dried her bangs green and she stared at the homeworld gem. She knew there was a homeworld maybe her mother was from there like Steven's mom.

" Emily are you going to help?" Steven asked as Emily nodded and went toward him

She barely spoke anymore Garnet always told her the same thing that her mother died after giving birth to her. Always the same but when it came to Steven they told him everything about his mother.

" We found Jasper and Lapis." Pearl said as she ran toward them and Steven dropped everything

Emily had met Lapis before she didn't like her when the big ship came she went with Greg but Steven went to save them. He told her Garnet was a fusion and Emily was so excited about that.

Emily walked with Peridot she looked at her and sighed.

" I wish they tell me more." Emily mumbled as Peridot looked confused and placed a hand on her shoulder

" They tell you more about what?" Peridot asked as Emily looked at her and pulled her hood over her head

" My mother they won't tell me anything about her I know she was a gem but they won't tell me he name nor who she was." Emily said as she felt tears in her eyes and she wiped them away

Peridot knew about a mother Steven had told her the meaning and about Rose. They arrived there was Lapis and Jasper, Steven was hugging Lapis while Japser looked annoyed.

" Hello again Emily." Lapis said smiling and Emily nodded

" Emily is there anything wrong?" Pearl asked as she came toward her and Emily looked at her

Jasper looked at Emily she never seen her before. First there is Rose surprise it's her son now there is this Emily here.

" She is wondering why won't you tell her about her mother." Peridot said as Emily looked shocked at her and Garnet sighed

" We have been though this Emily she died giving birth to you." Garnet said as Emily looked down and she grew angry

"But I want to know more Garnet who was she, what was her name please I need to know you tell Steven everything about his mom." Emily said as Garnet looked at her and reached out for her

" My sweet Angel your mother she made me promise not to tell you anything about her am sorry." Garnet said as Emily's eyes filled with fears and she ran out the door

Jasper decided to follow her with Lapis and Peridot. Emily found a rock and sid down and she begun to cry. She heard footsteps and thought it was Amethyst.

" Go away Amethyst." Emily sobbed and a thoart cleared

" Actually it's me Jasper." Jasper said as Emily looked up and tears steamed down

" What do you want." Emily said crying and Lapis sat down next to her

" We were wondering if your ok?" Lapis questioned gently and Emily sniffed

" No my mom probably didn't want me." Emily begun sobbing and Peridot rubbed her back

" She probably wanted to keep you safe." Peridot said as Emily looked up and her lip trembled

Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst came. Steven had Connie with him so they could cheer Emily up.

" Look." Amethyst whispers and everyone saw what Amethyst saw

" But... why I don't understand." Emily sniffed and Jasper picked her up then placed her on her lap

" Listen kid none of us undertand but am pretty sure your mother wanted you not to hate her and she is proud to have you as a daughter." Jasper said as Emily sniffed and smiled

" Really?" Emily asked as Garnet came and smiled down at her

" Yes Emily she loved you very much so much that she kept you even though she knew her fate." Garnet said moving the hood off her head and kissing her head

" I love you Garent." Emily said as she reached up and Garnet picked her up

" I love you to." Garnet said smiling and she smiled to

Steven fused with Connie to make Emily smile even more. Emily looked at them with star's in her eyes and Garnet let her down.

" Wow Garnet you think I can fuse?" Emily asked as Garnet nodded and Stevonnie smiled

" Emily can you summon your weapon?" Stevonnie asked as Emily nodded and smiled

" When did you learn to summon it?" Pearl asked as Emily looked at her and Emily smiled

" Sorry I was being it from you guys and I want to show you." Emily said as Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst nodded

Steven and Connie unfused then Emily summoned her weapon it was a sword. Garnet, Jasper, Peridot, Lapis, Pearl and Amethyst stood shocked she was Green Diamond's daughter.

" Wow it's a sword!" Steven said smiling and Emily smiled at him

" Pearl will you teach me how to use it please?" Emily asked looking at her and Pearl looked at her

" Of course sweetheart." Pearl said as Emily smiled brightly and hugged her

" Thank you... Thank you... thank you." Emily said smiling and Amethyst chuckled

" Easy there you mite poke an eyes out." Amethyst teased and Emily nodded

" Ok Amethyst I'll put it up, am sorry foe being mad at you Garnet I just wanted to know." Emily said putting the sword back and looking at Garnet

" It's ok Emily let's go home gems." Garnet said as she picked up Emily and Steven was picked up by Pearl

" Hey Emily you can train with Connie." Steven said as Emily looked at him and she smiled

" Can I Pearl?" Emily asked as Pearl thought and nodded

" Sure I don't see why not." Pearl said as Jasper looked at the little girl and smiled

The next day

" This it going to be fun." Emily said as Garnet tried to tie her dress and she looked at her

" Emily I know your excited but please calm down so I can tie this sweetheart." Garnet said as Emily stood still and then hugged her once done

"I love you. Emily said as Garent kissed her cheek and Emily hugged her neck

" I love you to Emily." Garnet said as they got to the ancient sky area with Jasper, Peridot, Steven, Connie, Lapis, Pearl and Amethyst

" Ok Emily we are going to start you off as a beginner." Pearl said as Emily nodded and waved at the others


	4. Chapter 4

# Waring flashback!#

" Good Morning Princess you have a meeting with your peers and then you have to train some new gems." Pearl 209 said said as Emerald nodded and continued to walk

" Move my training with Jasper after the training of the younger gems." Emerald said as Pearl wrote down and nodded

" Yes Green Diamond do you want to reschedule with Peridot?" Pearl asked as Emerald looked at her and Pearl flinched

" No thank you Pearl your dismissed until I need you again." Emerald said as Pearl nodded and bowed her head

" Of course your highness." Pearl said as she turned around and left

Emerald made it to the meeting Yellow Diamond, White Diamond, Blue Diamond and Rose Quartz were there in the room. Her mother looked up from the plans and Emerald shivered at the sight of her mother's yellow eyes glowed brightly and looked directly at her.

" Your late." Yellow Diamond hissed and Emerald looked at her

" Am sorry mother I'll try not to be late again." Emerald said as Yellow Diamond hummed and White Diamond looked at Emerald

" Let's get started any news of a new planet to put a kindergarten on?" White Diamond begun as Blue Diamond thought and she smirked

" How about that colorful planet." Blue Diamond said as Emerald sat up and looked at Rose

" But Rose said Humans run that planet you can't do that." Emerald said as Yellow Diamond stood up and Emerald grew scared

" Your not thinking of rebellion are you my dear?" Yellow Diamond questioned as she touched her cheek and Emerald froze

" No mother I would never do that I swear am sorry for questioning you." Emerald said lowing her eyes and Yellow Diamond hummed

" Give me your right hand." Yellow Diamond said as Emerald slowly give her mother her hand and Yellow Diamond looked at her hand

Yellow Diamond brought out one of her long claws and gave Emerald a cut on her plam. Emerald yanked her hand away with a hiss then looked at her hand the cut was not that long.

" Next time I'll cut deeper if you question me again ...meeting dismissed." Yellow Diamond sneered and ordered

Emerald left the room she held her hurt hand close to her and she let the tears fall.

" They send me away to find them a fortune

A chest filled with diamonds and gold

The house was awake, the shadows and monsters

The hallways, they echoed and groaned

I sat alone, in bed till the morning

I'm crying, "They're coming for me"

And I tried to hold these secrets inside me

My mind's like a deadly disease

I'm bigger than my body

I'm colder than this home

I'm meaner than my demons

I'm bigger than these bones

And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"

I can't help this awful energy

God damn right, you should be scared of me

Who is in control?

I paced around for hours on empty

I jumped at the slightest of sounds

And I couldn't stand the person inside me

I turned all the mirrors around

I'm bigger than my body

I'm colder than this home

I'm meaner than my demons

I'm bigger than these bones

And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"

I can't help this awful energy

God damn right, you should be scared of me

Who is in control?

Well, I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head

They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead

And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head

They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead

I'm bigger than my body

I'm colder than this home

I'm meaner than my demons

I'm bigger than these bones

And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"

I can't help this awful energy

God damn right, you should be scared of me

Who is in control?" Emerald sung holding her right hand and she heard footsteps behind her.

Emerald turned around to see Rose and Rose was smiling at her.

" You have a lovely voice." Rose said smiling and Emerald looked at her

" T... thank you." Emerald said as she looked at her hand and Rose frowned

" Let me see." Rose said gently and Emerald slowly gave her, her right hand

Rose looked at it and tears begun to fall Emerald saw glowing then Rose let go of her hand. Emerald slowly brought her hand back and looked at it.

" You... you healed me why?" Emerald asked looking at her shocked and Rose smiled

" You didn't deserve that she was wrong for doing that Green Diamond." Rose said smiling and Emerald stiffed at the name

" It's Emerald no one else knows my real name not even my Father, Aunt nor Mother." Emerald said as Rose smiled and extend her hand

" You may call me Rose, you have a beautiful name Emerald." Rose said smiling and Emerald blushed

" Thank you Rose... don't tell anyone else my name please." Emerald asked as Rose nodded and then giggled

" Of course dear." Rose said smiling and Emerald smiled

" I have to go train I hate training." Emerald said annoyed and Rose laughed

" Be careful Jasper is a hard trainer." Rose said walking away and Emerald stood there shocked

" She knows Jasper?" Emerald said walking away and she made it

" Let's begun you should have been here awhile ago your highness." Jasper said crossing her arms angrily and Emerald sighed

" Meeting ran long Jasper." Emerald said as Jasper rolled her eyes and summoned her weapon

During the battle

" Remember your training Princess Green Diamond." Jasper said as Emerald nodded and Jasper changed

Emerald ran in the battlefield she saw Rose with her Pearl along with a fusion. Pearl ran to do what Rose said and so dis the fusion. Emerald ran toward her and Rose had her sword out along with her shield.

" Emerald what are you doing here." Rose said shocked and Emerald sighed

" I don't want to be part of my mother's army anymore Rose I came to join you if you'll have me?" Emerald said as Rose smiled and hugged her

" Of course we need a plan any ideas?" Rose asked as Emerald nodded and smiled

" I'll tell you where there at, after you do that you have to poof me, grab a rock and destroy it I don't want them to know am still alive or betrayed them." Emerald said as Rose nodded and Emerald begun telling her everything

After the battle and faking Green Diamond's death Emerald lived with the Crystal Gems as Emerald happily until the day Greg did something stupid.

# End Of Flashback#

Author Note: Hey thought you should know about how she met Rose and then became herself. Halloween is almost here XD! Happy almost Halloween


	5. Chapter 5

## Flashback

 _thoughs_

 **dreams**

Emilyf was sleeping she tossed and turned. Pearl saw her turn she went toward her and a light was coming from her gem.

" What are you doing?" Jasper whispered questioned as Amethyst looked at her and Garnet looked at her

" Emily must be having a nightmare." Steven whispered as Peridot, Lapis, Garnet, Jasper, and Amethyst went to her

Pearl lifted her PJ shirt and the dream begun.

 **Warning dream**

 **" Hello Come here Rose." A man slurred and she screamed**

 **He ripped off her clothes then kissed her neck. Tears steamed down her face and she struggled.**

 **" Stop please... don't." She said crying and the man looked at her**

 **Emily saw the familiar eyes of Steven's dad eyes. Emily's eyes grew wide and she felt her own tears steam down her face.**

 **" Come on Rose you like it." Greg slurred and Emily felt sick**

 **" Stop ... please... JASPER... HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE!" The woman said with tears steaming and her lip trembling**

 **The woman froze as he came with a groan she passed out. Emily slowly went to the woman and turned her over. She saw a face with tear tracks, black hair messy and Emily saw her gem it was her gem.**

 **" No... mom." Emily said eyes widen realizing who it was and tears begun to fall**

Emily woke up shaking she looked around she saw Pearl with a horrified experssion along with Amethyst, Lapis, Jasper, Peridot, Garnet and Steven.

Emily hugged the neck of Garnet shanking and Garnet held her protectively. Pearl looked at Amethyst in tears and then the door opened to reveal Greg.

" Hey guys." Greg said smiling and Emily shot up in fright

" You... You." Jasper said angrily and marching toward him

" Woah what's wrong?" Greg asked as Steven couldn't look at him and Emily clinged to Garnet

" You... you are what's wrong!" Garnet yelled as Greg filched and looked at them

" What did I do wrong?" Greg asked as Steven looked at him with tears steaming down and Amethyst cliches her fist

" You raped Emerald she had Emily because of you." Amethyst said as Greg's eyes widen and looked at Emily

" I... I didn't know I did that Emily am sorry." Greg said coming toward and Jasper stopped him

" STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Jasper yelled as Emily cried and Greg left the house fast

Greg made it to his van he put his hands on his head trying to remember a long ago then his eye's widen and he covered his mouth in shock.

" Oh my God." Greg said shocked and tears flowed down his cheeks

Meanwhile

" Emily?" Jasper questioned as Emily looked at her and she looked at everyone

" I ... I don't." Emily begun then sobbed and Pearl held her close

" It's ok sweetie we will keep him away from you and Steven." Pearl said as Steven nodded and hugged her

" Am sorry Emily." Steven said as she looked at him and hugged him tight shaking

Now they knew there next mission to keep Greg away from Emily and Steven. Jasper got her gently and held her close then placed a kiss on her head.

" I've never seen Jasper so motherly nor protective over someone before." Peridot said shocked and Lapis smiled


	6. Chapter 6

Emily woke up today was her's and Steven's birthday they are now both sixteen. She got dressed in a medieval dress and Steven was dressed in a prince outfit.

" Good morning Emily." Pearl said ordering the two cakes and Garent came in

Jasper, Peridot, Lapis and Amethyst were looking online for Presents for them. Connie came in with a princess outfit on and she bowed to Steven.

" Steven you look so cool." Connie said smiling and he smiled to

Emily walked outside she looked at the balloons and she smiled. Jasper came outside and grabbed her waist.

" Gotcha your mother was the most beautiful gem I've ever known and I ... I don't know how to express my feelings for you." Jasper said as Emily turned around in her arms and Jasper smiled

" Jasper." Emily said as Jasper smiled and lend in close

"I want to give you a present from me." Jasper said smiling and Emily looked confused

She grabbed her waist then put her hand on her face embracing her she kissed her lips. Peridot, Lapis, Garnet, Connie, Steven, Pearl and Amethyst came out of the house. As Jasper parted away from Emily she looked at her with a smile.

" You..." Emily begun and Garnet grabbed her

" You kissed her she's not Emerald, Japser I know you loved Emerald but she's not her." Peridot said as Jasper sneered at her and Lapis sighed

" I actually liked being kissed but why did you kiss me?" Emily asked blushing and Jasper smiled

" I love your not as a mother am sorry I seemed that why but am just protective of you like I was of your mother." Jasper said smiling and running her finger on her cheek

After the party Emily was going to her room when Garnet grabbed her shoulder.

" Emily I want to show you something that belonged to your mother." Garnet said as Emily nodded and followed her

They wapped to a place that was filled with Lilacs, Tuilps, Roses, Marigolds, Baby's Breath, Sunflowers and Azalea's.

" This garden belonged to your mother she wanted you to have a flower from it you may pick a flower to have." Garnet said smiling and Emily looked at each flower

" I chose the Azalea." Emily said picking it and Garent hugged her

" Happy birthday Emily." Garnet said giving her a box and Emily opened it

" It's beautiful." Emily said pulling out the necklace and putting it on

They got home and Jasper looked at her. Emily hugged her and kissed her lips. Jasper took her by the waist and then stated to dance with her.

Time to listen to my confession

I'm much less than I wanted to be, wanted to be

You shine a light on my dark side

But you don't care what you see

Overjoyed, over you

Overnight, that's what you do

Why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?

Lock me up with love?

Chain me to your heart's desire

I don't want you to stop

Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough

Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free

Lock me up

Lock me up

Criticize

You don't analyze me

Because you can see what I'm trying to be, trying to be

I've been lost and I've been blinded by all the things that I've seen

Overjoyed, over you

Overnight, girl that's what you do

So why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?

Lock me up with love?

Chain me to your heart's desire

I don't want you to stop

Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough

Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free

Lock me up

Lock me up

Overjoyed, over you

Overnight, girl that's what you do

So why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?

Lock me up with love?

Chain me to your heart's desire

I don't want you to stop

Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough

Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free

Lock me up

Oohh

Lock me up

Oohh

Lock me up

Oohh

Lock me up

Lock me up

Ohh

Lock me up

Ohh

Lock me up

Lock me up

Overjoyed, over you

Overnight, girl that's what you do

So why don't you lock me up with joy and kisses?

Lock me up with love?

Chain me to your heart's desire

I don't want you to stop

Lock me in and hold this moment, never get enough

Ain't no way I'm ever breaking free

Lock me up

Oohh

Lock me up

Oohh

Lock me up

Lock me up

Oohh

Lock me up

Oohh

Lock me up

Lock me up

Emily went to bed after the dance and she was smiling she had the best birthday. Steven had the best birthday to he kissed Connie.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily woke up to a noise she got up and walked outside she saw a ship. Steven, Garnet, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, Amethyst and Jasper came out.

" Garnet what is that?" Emily asked as Garnet clutched her fist and Peridot looked scared

" Steven call ... Your father he has to get Emily out of here." Garnet said as Emily looked at her and she grabbed her arm

" Garnet please let me help." Emily said as Garnet looked at her eyes and all she could see w as Emerald starring right at her

" No Emily we can't lose you, Steven has trained much more then you..." Garnet said facing away and Emily had tears steaming

" Garnet." Emily said pulling on her arm and trying to get her to look at her

" Am sorry Emily but Garnet is right." Pearl said sadly and Amethyst nodded

" No... Jasper please don't make me go away." Emily pleaded as Jasper turned her head away and clutched her fist

" Emily listen we don't... Greg your here take Emily with you." Peridot begun then she saw Greg and Greg grabbed Emily

" Jasper, Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, Lapis, Peridot ... GARNET!" Emily said then screaming when Greg out her in the van and drove off

" Do you think we dis the right thing?" Pearl questioned as Garnet nodded and Pearl could see the tears steaming down her face

As the ship landed Yellow Diamond, White Diamond and Blue Diamond. They stepped down and glared at the traitors.

" Well, well this is a pleasant surprise." Yellow Diamond said with a smirk and looking dead at Jasper

" Get off this planet now its not a homeworld planet." Garnet said as White Diamond sneer's at her and reaches for the gem destabilizer

" No... we won't need that my love, now surrender now or face the..." Yellow Diamond said looking at White Diamond and was hit by a rock

" Yellow Diamond are you ok?" Blue Diamond asked looking at her and Yellow Diamond's eyes turned red

" Who threw that?" Yellow Diamond hissed looking around and Steven froze from her eyes

" It was me you big bully!" Emily yelled coming out from behind a rock and Garnet grew angry

" Emily your suppose to be with Greg!" Garnet yelled as Emily ran to them and looked at him

" Garnet am not a baby anymore please I want to fight." Emily whispered and looking at her

" So your the brat that hit my beautiful wife with a rock." White Diamond said with glowing eyes and Emily hid behind Garnet scared

Garnet held her ground so did Jasper, Peridot, Pearl, Amethyst,Lapis, and Steven.

" Leave her alone." Jasper grounded out and Yellow Diamond laughed

" That's funny Jasper now come to our side so we can destroy thoses traitors." Blue Diamond laughed and Emily grabbed Jasper's hand

Jasper looked at Emily her eyes searched into thoses beautiful green eyes she smiled at her and placed a kiss on her lips.

" No Yellow Diamond, White Diamond or Blue Diamond I will never go back I am whole again now that I have my Emily." Jasper said smiling at Emily and Emily blushed

" You cheat on Emerald my daugther, you betray Homeworld your home all for this little girl." Yellow Diamond said sneering and Emily gulped

" You leave Jasper alone ... Your just a big mean bully and you should not be here." Emily said angrily and White Diamond laughed

" This is priceless were are being told to go away by a child ... looks like someone needs a lesson." White Diamond said smirking and dangerously

He walked toward Emily as he did Garnet, Jasper and Amethyst hit him before he could take one more step toward her. Pearl, Lapis and Peridot were taking on Blue Diamond.

Yellow Diamond looked then saw Steven near Emily she marched toward them and grabbed Emily.

" Put her down!" Steven said angrily and Jasper ran toward them

She grabbed Emily then she heard Emily gasp she didn't see Yellow Diamond had stabbed her with a knife. Jasper grew beyond angry she fused with Emily to make Jaspmeralda. Yellow Diamond stood shocked she only saw the fusion from Emerald and Jasper which meant.

" STOP ALL OF YOU STOP!" Yellow Diamond yelled as Blue Diamond and White Diamond stopped

" You hurt me." Jaspmeralda said angrily and Yellow Diamond's eyes grew wide

" What happened to my daugther?" Yellow Diamond demanded and Jaspmeralda looked at her

" Ask him." Jaspmeralda said pointing to Greg who was out of breath and saw the fusion

" Geez Am getting to old for this." Greg said holding his heart and Steven looked at his dad

" What happened to my daugther human?" Yellow Diamond asked dangerously grabbing Greg by the shirt and Greg gulped

" Well you see 10 mins later and that's what happened." Greg said looking at her and Yellow Diamond looked furious

She threw Greg hard on the sand making his head hit a rock Steven ran to him. Greg didn't move Steven saw blood coming from his father's head. Jaspmeralda saw this then split Emily ran toward him even though she didn't forgive him for what he did he was still her father.

" Your not going anywhere." White Diamond said grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder

" Dad, Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis, Jasper... GARNET!" Emily yelled as White Diamond, Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond rushed on the ship

" Emily!" Steven yelled running toward her and grabbed her hand

" LET GO YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Yellow Diamond said as Steven held on and Emily begun kicking

" STEVEN... EMILY!" Pearl, Amethyst, Jasper, Peridot and Lapis said as the ship begun to take off and were taking both Steven and Emily

Emily looked right at Garnet she felt the tears steaming down she held on to Steven and White Diamond held her no matter how much she kicked him.

" MAMA!" Emily screamed as Garnet froze and looked at Emily

" EMILY!" Garent said tears steaming down and she felt Ruby then Sapphire wanting to unfuse

Just like that the ship was gone Garnet stood there with tears steaming down and the one thing that kept on repeating in her head was Emily's cry for her.

" She called me mama." Garnet whispered as Pearl put her hand on her shoulder and Jasper shook in sadness

"We will get them back Yellow Diamond will not win." Peridot said angrily and she marched toward the barn to build a ship

" Peridot how will we get them they are gone." Amethyst said sadly and Peridot turned around angrily

" I WILL NOT LOSE EMERALD AGAIN!" Peridot shouted angrily as Amethyst flinched and Jasper looked at her with tears steaming down

" We will not lose Emily you mean Peridot we will get Emily and Steven then we will kick the three diamond's asses." Jasper said looking at Peridot and Jasper cracked her fist


	8. Chapter 8

Greg woke up in the hospital his head was bandage. He remembered what happened and he had tears steaming down his face.

" Pearl what are you doing here?" Greg asked as Pearl looked at him and sighed

" I came to tell you we are getting back Steven and Emily." Pearl said asGreg's eyes widen and he looked at her

" They took my son and my daugther Pearl when you get up there kick there butts for me." Greg said looking at her and she nodded

" I will, I have to go." Pearl said looking at him and leaving

Meanwhile

" Steven I want to go home." Emily said as tears steamed down and Steven looked around

" It's ok I know a way out of here." Steven said as she smiled and they went though the wall

They slowly made there way down the hall they hid when they saw a guard and when the guard passed they made it to a room filled with escape pods.

" Which one should we take?" Emily asked scared and Steven looked at each one

" That one." Steven said smiling and they went toward it

" Well, well it seems you two have made it pass my guards but can you make it pass me." Yellow Diamond said smirking and Emily looked at Steven

Yellow Diamond charged at them Steven got his shield up. Emily was beyond scared she thought of one person and her sword came out.

" Steven get the shield down." Emily said as he looked at her and her eyes were fill of tears

" Your not ready Emily you only had some training." Steven said as Emily looked at him and sighed

" Steven it's time for me to start being brave and stop being scared." Emily said as he looked at her with concern and he nodded

He let the shield down she clinged swords with Yellow Diamond, Yellow Diamond smirked then started laughing Devilishly which threw Emily off guard.

" You'r nothing like my daugther ... I will have her back." Yellow Diamond said with a smirk and grabbing Emily with a sneer

" Leave my sister alone." Steven said angrily and Yellow Diamond laughed

" You think you can stop me quartz child." Yellow Diamond laughed and she threw Emily across the room

Steven ran to her, he lifted her a little so not to harm her Yellow Diamond walked toward them laughing. She raised her sword and something stopped her arm.

" What?!" Yellow Diamond said alarmed and turned around

" LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Amethyst said as Jasper, Garnet, Peridot, Pearl and Lapis glared at her

Yellow Diamond smirked and charged toward them. Jasper was the first one to hit Yellow Diamond while Garnet checked on Emily. Jasper defeated Yellow Diamond as she huffed she saw Emily in Garnet's arms she looked so small in the fusions arm's.

They got down to earth Emily was still unconscious, Garnet put her on Steven's bed and Steven went to the hospital with Pearl and Lapis.

Lapis couldn't bear to look at Emily in the state she was it broke her heart. Garnet looked at Jasper who was holding Emily's hand rubbing it and Peridot looked at Emily with sad eyes. Amethyst went to her room she couldn't handle it either.

" This is just like the day Rose and Emerald died Amethyst couldn't stand being near Steven nor Emily, Pearl stayed in her room and as for me I was off all the time I left the children with Greg." Garnet said looking at Emily and tears steamed down her face

# flashback#

" Amethyst look at me." Emerald said laughing and Amethyst smiled at her

" Emerald be careful!" Pearl said worried and Emerald rolled her eyes

Rose came out of her door and saw what Emerald was doing she ran toward her.

" Emerald get down." Rose said worried and Emerald looked at her

" Oh come on Rose am not going to woah." Emerald said smiling and then falling

Garnet came in fast and caught Emerald looked at her scared then Garnet put her down.

" Are you ok?" Rose asked gently and Emerald nodded hugging her

" Am sorry I didn't listen to you I'll never do it again." Emerald said as Rose hugged her with tears steaming and kissed her forehead

" Please listen to me Emerald we all love you." Rose said as Emerald nodded with a sniff and Amethyst ran to her then hugged her

" Emerald please don't do that again." Amethyst said as Emerald nodded and hugged her

" Amethyst I didn't mean to worry you I promise I will never leave you no matter what." Emerald said smiling and Amethyst nodded

" I love you." Amethyst whispered as Emerald froze and Garnet joined the hug

" We all love you Emerald." Garnet said smiling and Pearl along with Rose joined in

The day Emerald died

" Keep that thing away from me!" Amethyst screamed looking at Emily and Greg looked at the two children

" I'll just take them with me." Greg said getting the babies and leaving

" Amethyst." Garnet said as Amethyst glared at her and crossed her arms

" She lied to me ... She promised she would never leave me." Amethyst said angrily and crying

" How do you think I feel about Rose." Pearl said under her breath and Garnet looked at her

" Rose and Emerald made there choice we need to accept it." Garnet said trying to not unfuse and Amethyst looked at her

" How do you feel now that Emerald is gone Garnet?" Amethyst asked as Garnet looked at her and then went to her room

# End of flashback#

" I never answered the question." Garnet said tears steaming and Jasper looked at her

" Why didn't you?" Jasper questioned as she looked at Emily and Pearl with Lapis came in

" Steven is going to... did we interpret something?" Pearl asked looking at them and Amethyst came out of her room

" I didn't answer it because I loved Emerald as if she was my own daugther." Garnet said clinching her fist and tears continued down

Emily moved making Jasper jump in fright she saw Emily's slowly opening and Emily looked around. She saw Garnet, Peridot, Lapis, Pearl, Jasper and Amethyst with tears in there eyes.

" What happened?" Emily asked holding her head and Garnet laid her back down

" Shhhhh you got hurt it's ok your safe now Emily." Garnet said as Emily grabbed her hand and looked at her with tears steaming down

" Am sorry I didn't listen to you I promise I won't do it again." Emily said crying and Garnet smiled

" I know." Garent said as Pearl, Peridot, Lapis, Jasper and Amethyst joined the hug

" Hey am back... Emily your ok!" Steven said smiling and then seeing Emily

He ran up the stairs and hugged her crying she looked at him. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and Steven let his tears flow.

" I was so scared." Steven said crying as Amethyst looked at them and Peridot looked at the others

" Am sorry for worrying you Steven ... I promise I will never leave you no matter what." Emily said as he smiled and Emily looked at him

" Emily ... Am glad your ok." Amethyst said smiling and Emily smiled

" Amethyst I've missed you I am never leaving this family no matter what happens so your stuck with me." Emily said smiling and Steven laughed

" Oh no we will be tortured." Steven laughed as Emily hit him lightly on the arm and he rubbed his arm

" Ok you need some rest little one." Garnet laughed and Emily kissed her cheek

" I love you guys goodnight mama Garnet." Emily said smiling and then laying down

Garnet covered her up and Jasper with Steven stayed by her side as the others went to their rooms.


	9. Chapter 9

Amethyst was letting Emily have her head on her lap and when Jasper sat down Emily put her head on Jasper's lap. Emily sighed and cuddled up against Jasper while Jasper combed though her hair with her fingers.

" What's on your mind love." Jasper questioned as Emily looked up at her and bobbed her nose

" Thinking how lucky I am to have you guys and I love you." Emily said smiling and Jasper kissed her lips

" Hmmm I love you to babe." Jasper said smiling and growling a little

Jasper pick's her up and gets inside her room. Emily looked at her as Jasper laid her down she didn't know what was going on.

" I want you." Jasper whispers and Emily blushed

Emily didn't know what she was talking about so she nodded then Jasper ripped off her dress and then made her clothes disappear. Emily blushed as she saw Jasper's massive body and Jasper made a cock appear between her legs.

" Mmmmmm I can't wait to get some of that." Jasper said with a smirk and slapping Emily lightly on her ass

Emily squeaked when she did that Jasper chuckled a little bit and begun to kiss her thighs. Emily begun to feel hot then once Jasper got a hold of her breast that was it from there Emily was in pure pleasure.

Jasper entered her gently Jasper see the blood that came from Emily's vagina. As she moved Emily felt pain then she felt good then great and then wonderful. It felt that she was on fire and each time Jasper moved Emily would make a noise. Then finally Emily felt something inside her builded up she almost told Jasper to stop but she hit a spot that made her cum.

Jasper came with her and rolled off her. Emily let out a breath and looked at Jasper she didn't know what that was but it felt great. They got dressed and Emily went to the couch were Garnet, Steven, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, Amethyst and Greg were.

" I got to lift weighs babe after that workout." Jasper said teasing her and slapped her bottom

Emily jumped then Jasper ran out the door. Amethyst looked at Greg who cleared his throat.

" Emily your at that point in life were you are getting urges now it's perfectly natural to have theses now you can pleasure your self but if you and Jasper have sex use protection please, your only sixteen your not ready to be a mom yet." Greg said embrassed and Steven blushed

" Umm dad what's sex?" Emily asked as Lapis, Peridot, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Steven and Greg blushed

" Welll it's 1 hour later and that's what it is." Greg said with a blush on his cheeks and Emily looked at her stomach

" Umm me and Jasper had that without protection." Emily said as Greg's eyes grew wide and Garnet stood up

" JASPER COME HERE NOW!" Garnet yelled angrily and Greg went to the store

Jasper walked in all sweaty from her workout and she smiled at Emily. Then she saw an angry Lapis, Amethyst, Steven, Pearl and Peridot. She came face to face with a furious Garent. Jasper didn't know what she did wrong.

" If Emily is pregnant because of you I will personally hurt you." Garnet said furiously and Emily got inbetween them

" No your not, I love Jasper, Garnet I want a baby but if am not I promise we will be more careful." Emily said as Jasper looked confused and then she looked at Emily

" Ok what's a baby and what's pregnant?" Jasper questioned as Peridot took her outside and explained the whole thing


	10. Chapter 10

Greg came back with a pregnancy test and gave it to Emily. He told her how to use it and she went into the bathroom.

Emily came out she waited for the timer Greg had set on his phone. She looked at Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, Lapis, Peridot and Jasper.

" The timer went off." Amethyst said as Emily ran in there and looked at it

Emily came out looking at all of them and she looked at Jasper.

" Am pregnant." Emily said as Jasper looked at her and Garnet matched up to Jasper

" That's it!" Garnet yelled grabbing Jasper and Emily stood infront of them

" Stop right now, I told you I wanted this baby." Emily said as Jasper smirked at Garnet and rubbed Emily's stomach

Jasper kissed her stomach and Pearl looked at Emily. Lapis, Peridot and Steven were hugging Emily.

" Looks like am going to be a grandpa." Greg said smiling and he gently hugged Emily

Emily rubbed her flat stomach she looked at Jasper who grabbed her hand and kneeled down on one knee.

" Emily will you marry me?" Jasper questioned as Emily blushed and she nodded

" Yes!" Emily yelled smiling and tears steamed down


End file.
